sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Frankenstein Island
| writer = Jerry Warren (as "Jaques Lecouter") | narrator = | starring = | music = Jerry Warren (as "Erich Bromberg") | cinematography = | editing = Jerry Warren | studio = Cerito Films | distributor = Intercontinental | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Frankenstein Island is a 1981 American film co-produced, written, directed and edited by Jerry Warren, starring John Carradine and Cameron Mitchell."Frankenstein Island (1981)." The New York Times. Retrieved on February 2, 2009. It was the last movie made by Jerry Warren and the only one of his low budget films that he produced in color. The film was basically a remake of his own 1960 film Teenage Zombies, with a connection to the Frankenstein legend added.O'Neill, James (1994). "Terror on Tape". Billboard Books. . Page 143 Warren even created the film's musical score. Warren included a number of actors in the cast who had appeared in his earlier films, including Robert Clarke, Katherine Victor and Steve Brodie.O'Neill, James (1994). "Terror on Tape". Billboard Books. . Page 143 The film is about a group of balloonists who are stranded on an island where they are captured by Dr. Frankenstein's female descendant, Sheila Frankenstein, who has been kidnapping shipwrecked sailors for years and turning them into zombies. When she learns one of the captives is a doctor, she tries to persuade him to aid her in her mad experiments. Plot When a hot air balloon crashes on a remote and uncharted island, the four balloonists and their dog Melvin are captured by a pair of drunken old pirates who take them to the hilltop laboratory home of Dr. Frankenstein's modern-day descendant Sheila Frankenstein (Katherine Victor) who is carrying on the family tradition by turning shipwrecked sailors into pre-programmed bloodless, black-garbed zombies who must wear sunglasses to protect their weird white eyes from light. Discovering that one of the new arrivals is a doctor (Robert Clarke), the buxom, white-haired Sheila quickly brainwashes him into helping her try to save her bedridden 200-year-old husband Dr. Von Helsing using the blood of a Poe-quoting prisoner (Cameron Mitchell) and the nubile bodies of a local tribe of primitive bikini-clad Amazon jungle girls descended from highly advanced aliens who once used the rocky, desolate island as their secret Earth landing site. Meanwhile, the mystic spirit of her ancestor (John Carradine) hovers ever near, channeling from the Great Beyond all the arcane energies that charge her experiments as he rants about "The Power! The Power!!", while his immortal creation, the original Frankenstein Monster, lies trapped underwater at the bottom of a pool hidden in a cave, biding its time as it waits for its chance to escape. Cast *John Carradine - Dr. Frankenstein *Cameron Mitchell - Clay Jayson *Katherine Victor - Sheila Frankenstein Von Helsing *Robert Clarke - Dr. Hadley *Andrew Duggan - The Colonel *Steve Brodie - Jocko *Patrick O'Neil - Dino *Tain Bodkin - Curtis Ryan *Robert Christopher - Mark Eden *George Mitchell - Dr. Von Helsing Reception Writing in The Zombie Movie Encyclopedia, academic Peter Dendle called it "a ludicrous mishmash of random elements, lovingly stirred into a burgoo of cinematic insanity". References External links * Category:1981 films Category:1981 horror films Category:American films Category:American zombie films Category:American independent films Category:English-language films Category:Frankenstein films Category:Films set on islands Category:Films directed by Jerry Warren